The present invention relates to an inverter comprised of complementary type junction field-effect transistors having different conductive channel polarities. Heretofore, in various electronic apparatus, semiconductor devices comprising the electronic circuits thereof are formed in integrated circuits(called IC below) such as CMOS, IIL and the like. The main objects of utilizing IC structure in the electronic circuits are to realize the following circuits;
1. Low driving power circuit PA0 2. High speed operating circuit PA0 3. Highly reliable circuit PA0 4. Low cost circuit PA0 5. Multi-function circuit and etc.
Especially when all of the electronic circuits should be built in a limited space such as in an electronic wrist watch, low power ICs are particularly required for lengthening the operation life of a single electric cell in order to restrict the size of said electric cell. At present, in the case of using a 50 m AH electric cell, a two (2) year continuous operating life has been realized. But according to generally increasing requirements, the continuous operating life of the electric power cell will be required to be further extended to 5-10 years.
Furthermore, in the field of electronic watches the demand for high accuracy has been increasing. Presently the typical quartz crystal watch uses a quartz crystal vibrator of 32 KHz as a source of a standard time signal, and the timekeeping error can be kept within about 10-seconds per month. But when an AT-cut quartz crystal vibrator of 4 MHz is used as a source of the standard time signal, timekeeping the error can be reduced to within 10-seconds per year. And also in the field of digital watches, the multi-function operations which they perform have required complex circuitry and at present a watch using an IC composed of about 10,000 transistor elements has been realized as a chronograph or a world timer. If all of the above requirements are to be satisfied at one time in a highly efficient electronic watch, it can not be realized by using conventional IC structure. This is because a conventional IC can not operate at the high speed of the 4 MHz ranges in the case of CMOS. Even if it should operate at this speed, it requires about 1,000 times the power of the case of 32 KHZ operation.
In the case of IIL, the power requirements of a static logic circuit during non-operation are in proportion of the number of gates of the circuit and becomes about several ten figure times at using 10,000 gates IC compared to that of CMOS. That is to say, it is impossible to manufacture a high performance electronic watch as described above by using the conventional IC, CMOS or IIL because of the high power consumption thereof.
The main object of this invention is to provide an IC which enables realization of a highly efficient electronic watch. Another object is to provide an IC having a low power consumption and able to be used in various electronic devices.
The essential point of this invention is to realize a semiconductor device that is a logic circuit (below only called CJL) comprised of complementary junction type field-effect transistors having different channel polarities each other.